The presence status of an endpoint generally describes the current availability of an endpoint to communicate with another endpoint. For example, a user may be using a phone and a personal computer (PC). The phone and PC may have “available” states indicating that the endpoints are available. The user then may put the phone in a “do not disturb” state, and the PC may eventually go to an idle state indicating that the endpoints are not available. Accordingly, each of the user endpoints has a presence status given by a presence state.